Death princess
by twilightgreensoccerpup6
Summary: During New Moon when Edward leaves. Bella joins the Volturi and what happens when Edward goes to the Volturi to die? What will Bella do? Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight.
1. Summary

**So first Bella jumped off the cliff but with Jacob and his pack so Alice didn't see anything but when Bella jumped she got lost when she swam back nobody was there she decided that what she wanted couldn't come. She wanted more than just jumping off cliffs with werewolves or having dreams about vampires she wants to be one of them. She runs to the volturi and asks them if she could be on of them. What happens when everyone knows she is now dead? What will Edward do? But more importantly how will Bella take it? **

**Oh and just a heads up there won't be any flash backs from when Edward broke up with Bella so yeah... sorry it's just the same as always in the end Bella is heart-broken and Edward is too so I hope you like the story! I am so bad at summaries but the story is great!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I sat in my chair staring off into space looking for an answer. Why did this happen? Did he do it just to make fun of me in the end or did he just feel sorry for me? I don't know. I will never know but one thing is for sure. It won't happen again. I won't give away my heart, ever, to anyone. I sat looking at the door waiting for the humans to come but nothing. What is the hold up? I rise from my chair and start to walk outside.

"Wait!" Aro yelled. He was by my side at once with a tight grip on my arm. So hard that my arm was cracking I cried in pain and burned his hand off my arm. " I am sorry Isabella I shall be more careful but you can't go out there, not now. Just sit. We have a visitor."

"what visitor? I never heard about a visitor."

"don't worry this won't take long. He came in a while ago while you where in Forks." oh. I was checking on Charlie and Jacob. I jumped off a cliff 15 years ago and it was just pronounced today that I am dead. I heard that Charlie wanted to keep it a secret but it was too much. On my gravestone It showed the day I jumped was the day I "died".

"Let's sit he will be here soon." Aro turned to me " he doesn't want to be one of us but he wants to die. I am leaving this to you." I sighed. This is another vampire wanting to die and I have to do it. I sat down as I saw Demetri and Felix bring in what looked like a vampire from what I saw. I only saw a man with a red robe on with his head down. He must have been eager to die because he came in without any struggle. I turned to Aro.

"why does he want to die?"

"the woman he loves is dead and from his thoughts he says he can't live in a world were she doesn't exist." that is the most sweetest thing I have hear in 16 years. I rose from my chair as they put the man on his knees. He did not shake or try to escape so I was going to make this fast. I put my hands on his head as I heard him whisper,

"I love you, Bella." that voice... I raised his head.

"Edward?"

**Oh I love this story!!! I hope you do to! The next chapter will be longer I promise and It will be up later today! And with more reviews I might update more than one chapter! Oh but don't worry this will be a very long story!**


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Oh Edward!" I knelt down to him and hugged him. He was there and I loved him. He loved me too... I think. No. NO! He only did this out of guilt. Oh I'm not gonna kill him and he is not going to die out of guilt. I stood back up. He looked at me with a confused look in his eyes.

"I must go do something before if you do not mind."

"I just want to die now." He said with a depressed voice but it my heart was still beeping it would be racing right now.

"It will only take a second." I said.

"Can't you do it Aro?" He said. I quickly steped in before he answered.

"Only I can. Today I am the Death Princess." I turned to Aro and smiled. He nodded and I ran to his room. He knows everything about every vampire and I need to call Alice. I an through his files finding the Cullens. I picked out Alice's profile and called the number.

"Hello?" she answered. She must not have seen me call her because she didn't pick up at the first ring and she seemed curious as to who was calling her.

"Hi this is the Princess of Volterra I need you and your family to be here within 5 minutes. This is very important. Do not ask any questions and come here now." I hung up expecting her to be leaving right now. I grabbed my crown and put it on. I looked in the mirror to see myself human. I had the same clothes on from when I jumped off the cliff and my crown disappeared. I walked out to were Edward was and stood there. Finally he looked up.

"Bella." He breathed. They let go of him and he stood up and hugged me. "Your alive." he said smiling and laughing in relief.

"Not for long. But I must tell you. Don't ever kill yourself. Never. I love you but now I must go." I made the room turn to smoke released myself from him ran to my chair and took off my crown showing the new me. At that time I heard someone knock on the door. I took away all the smoke and I saw Edward ready to run but with a pained look on his face.

"Grab him!" I yelled. Demetri and Felix grabbed him at pushed him to the ground. I ran to the door and let the Cullens in. They immediately saw Edward and ran to him.

"Why? What the hell were you thinking Edward?" Alice yelled.

"Son...never do that." Carlisle said. Esme just hugged him.

"Dude. She will be okay." Emmett exclaimed. Jasper just nodded with Emmett.

"I'm sorry this had to happen Edward." Rosalie said.

"Thank you Princess for saving him. May we leave?" NO! NEVER! Not again. Why couldn't they ask me before they left the first time? Before I could answer Edward came over.

"Were is Bella?" He said. His voice hard.

"I don't know any more."I said.

"What?!" he yelled. "She was just here! I felt her I saw her! She is here where is she?!"

"You can find her your self." I said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... she is in fact somewhere in this castle. You must find her."

He took me by the neck as he said "I'm not playing any games. I need her now." I didn't want to but I burned his hand off of mine.

"This is no game. You won't be able to have her until you find her. I don't know where she is and neither does anyone else. Follow your heart."

"I have no heart. Not without Bella."

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me who's POV should be next, is Bella should have a new name, if you want the pack to come in, if you want some jealousy between Bella and Edward, if you like the way this book is going and anything else that should be added!!!! There is going to be a lot of action! If I get four more reviews or something I will update again today! **

**Oh and check out my other books: **

**Bella the Super Model? **

**Fight for love **

**Tears of blood **

**All of them are really good books. They aren't finished yet but All of my books will be when I get more inspiration! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry if there was some confusion with the whole crown thing. Bella is a vampire but she has a crown that makes her human again. I will explain more later and she also has another power I will explain that later to because there was some confusion on that to so I hope you really enjoy this chapter!**

**BPOV **

I let the Cullens stay in the castle but I couldn't stay away from seeing Edward. I sneaked around his room but he never did anything but sit there. Other than that he would still try to find Bella.... well me. He really does love me but not enough to know I'm right in front of him. His Family look to but they can't see me either.

" we looked everywhere! So where is she?" Emmett harshly asked.

"Well maybe you need to look deeper." I said.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" he yelled.

"That's for you and your family to find out." and I walked away. I think he tried to follow me but I ran too fast. I was thinking of putting the crown on and tell them it's me but I can't let them back in again. Not now. I walked by Edward's room and I saw him with some of my stuff. I kept looking and I saw with pictures of me when we were together and when I was a kid. I couldn't help but just stare. He took out a box of stuff and opened it slowly. It had everything. Well just everything I loved. I knocked on the door and he put everything away.** (the door is closed It just has a window..Kinda like a school door)**

"come in." I walked in and was looking out the window.

" I know how you feel." I said.

""but you don't. This girl was everything to me. She is my angel. My everything. When we were together... I felt human and not a monster."

"Well I felt worse when I was a human." he looked at me with a questioned look. "I can't tell you so much. But maybe later. The love of my life left me. He told me I wasn't good enough for him. I was depressed and then I hung out with a friend and he made me fell better but not enough to keep me from what I am now. He loved me but more than I loved him. He wanted to be more than just friends but he was like a brother to me. He would never want me to be who I am now but no one will ever feel my pain. Ever. You can say that you have been through worse but you haven't." Edward looked at me with sad eyes.

"Will you ever tell me more one day?" He asked.

"Why would you want to know?"

".......Because your not like the others. You remind me of her. I can't read your thoughts, you surprise me, and your beautiful." He looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"How do I surprise you when we just meet? This is the first time we really talked."

"Because you state stuff that no one would. Of course Bella always did more. She always whent out of the box."

" Can you tell me about Bella?" I asked. I wanted to know what he thought of me. "I want to know what happened. How you meet, and what happened to her."

"Why can't you tell me what happened to her? She is here isn't she?"

" Yes but I don't know were." Edward was furious.

"WHAT?! So you don' know were she is. That's just great. Is she dead or not?" He yelled.

" She is only to you and everyone else but to me she is alive."

and with that he left.

**Hey guys. I have had a HUGE writers block and I wanted to try to write another chapter but I think this one kinda sucked. I started writing it a while ago and left it but then my stupid computer was being an jerk and decided not to save or recover my documents so I didn't use the chapter I wanted to on this one but PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV **

It's been a few weeks since I last talked to Edward but I still see him. Lonely in his room doing nothing but sobbing dry tears.

"Aro?" I yelled and ran into the main room. He was sitting on his chair. " I leaving."

"What? You can't leave. Not now."

"I didn't mean for good. I meant for a vacation. I want to go back to Forks."

"Okay. But only for 3 days. I can't handle what you have done. What you've started." I nodded and ran off to the airport. I sat there while everyone stared at me. I began to feel uncomfortable until I got a call.

"Princess?" It was Alice.

"yes Alice?"

"were are you? I hope you know that we still need your help." she said in a stern voice. "Have you forgot about..."

"Alice?" there was a long pause. I the plane landed and I could still here Alice's slow breathing on the other line.

"Sorry princess. I got to go." and she hung up.

I ran to Charlie's house but nobody was there. I used the spare key I had from when I used to live here and ran to my room. Everything was in boxes but he never got rid of everything. I looks like some of the big things like my computer and phone and my desk too but that was really it. My bed was there. My clothes and other little things. I saw that my present from Jacob was on top of one of the boxes and my camera and scrapbook was there too. I looked through everything bringing back memories I must have forgotten when I saw part of my floor boards rising up. I looked under them and saw everything. I saw my pictures, cds, and other stuff including a note.

To my dearest Bella,

I know you will not find this letter but I feel I must write it. I want you to know that I love you and the only reason I let was for you to be safe and live a happy normal life. I thought that you would be happy living with someone normal. I cant tell you how much I love you for that will take for endless days and a billions of paper that will last forever like the love I have for you. I will never stop loving you for you are the only one I love. The only one I will love. You are the most beautiful creature ever and You compare one small tree to the entire forest. I will always love you no matter what I say.

Your lover,

Edward Cullen

I read the note and couldn't help myself but to scream. If I would have known this before everything happened I would have looked for him. I wouldn't have gone to the volturi and asked to die. I wouldn't be who I am now. I took everything that reminded me of Edward and stuffed them into my bag and left toward lapush. I could smell all the werewolves but they all looked different when I saw them. They were all grown except for one. Jacob.

All of a sudden I was on the floor with a big werewolf on my growling. I pushed him off and he charged toward me.

"Jake! Don't!" I screamed. He stood there confused and ran off.

"Who are you?" He asked. He was standing right behind me in human form.

" I don't know...didn't you once call me... 'Bells'?" I asked smiling.

"Bella?"

** Hey guys. I gonna put up another chapter in a few minutes only if I get at least 2 reviews. Oh and you guys need to check out because Breaking Dawn stuff is up and so is the stuff about her new book and other fantastic things like the new eclipse trailer. LOVE IT! REVIEW! I WANT TO SEE LETTERS TO JULIET! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Omg! I like downloaded this chapter on the document manager thing but forgot to upload it to the story! I am so sorry! I will do better next time! Anyways this is continuing from chapter 3....not chapter 4. sorry it this is confusing... it's kinda like edwards pov of chapter 4.**

EPOV

I stormed off with anger. Who was this girl? Why did she have to do this to me? Why is this so confusing? A simple yes or no would have done me just fine but no she just has to go off and say yes and no. no one can be dead and alive. I wonder if... if... if she can see dead people... no Bella is not dead. I saw her with my own eyes! All I need to do is look harder but every time I say that nothing happens. What if she is looking for me, too? Why can't I just read the princess's thoughts and just get this over with? I want to be able to touch Bella again. I want to feel her warm skin against my cold skin. I want to see her smile. All I want is to hear her voice. I walk past Alice who was on the phone but she is thing of something else so I won't know who she was talking to. Typical Alice.

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked. " Oh."

"Alice can you please look back and see if any of this happened to Bella?"I asked.

"I just did when I got off the phone."

"Well look again and this time harder!"

"I DID! You already asked me that and I have looked exactly 16 times and nothing!"

"Then please tell me what the princess is doing later."

"I can't...yes I tried so don't give me that look." I went back to a serious look.

_Her life is just as blank as Bella's._ Alice thought

" Alice why don't you hand out with the princess and find out about her? She might be able to tell you something."

"well that's impossible. Every time when I talked to her she doesn't give me any details. Instead of talking I just look for our whole conversation and...well nothing. You are the only one she really talks to."

"But Alice-"

"I got to go."

why did girls have to be so difficult? It's sounds like Alice is keeping something from me and it sounds like the princess doesn't like Alice. Does she have something against Alice already? Well I will never get how that works out if I don't find Bella.

I want to find out the princess's problem. She always is some what rued and confusing. It's like she is trying to tell me something. Oh well. I guess it's not that important. Well I need more information on were to find Bella.

As I slowly walk to the princess's room thing of what I was going to say. I don't really ever think about anything but I don't want to upset her. What if I told her something she didn't approve of? I don't know what she can do other than burn someone and she has a shield. I wouldn't mind if I said something to her about 5 weeks ago when I thought Bella was...dead (wince) but know knowing she could still be alive I will stay "alive".

As I am making my way to the princess's room Aro come up to me.

"Ah Edward. How are you doing on this fine day?" he asks

"Well you could say. Look I need to talk to the princess. May I go in?"

"Edward! You haven't ate for awhile! Your eyes are all black!" he was right. I haven't hunted for awhile. " would you like us to grab you something...?"

" I don't drink human blood, remember?"

"Oh yes that's right I think I over heard that your family will be going on a hunting trip right now. You should join them."

"yes but right now-"

"stop. Whatever it is it can wait until tomorrow. Now go." He spun me around an pushed me toward my families destination. When will I be able to talk to her?

"hey so you finally show your face, lover boy. It's good to see it once and a while." Emmett said punching me in the shoulder.

"so Alice told us that you want to hunt with us." Carlisle said with a smile on his face. His thoughts where happy. Esme came up to me and gave me a hug her thoughts where the same as Carlisle's. Jasper gave me an approving nod. Apparently Alice has been non-stop talking about how worried she is about me.

We ran off and started to hunt. I will be back tomorrow to get some answers.

**Hey tell me what you think of Edward's POV. do you want more of it? maybe there is someone you would like to have a POV like Alice.... or something. anyways need more reviews for more chapters! **

**1 or 2 reviews= 1 chapter tomorrow**

**3 review= 1 chapter today **

**5 reviews= 2 chapters today **

**10 reviews= 2 chapters today and tomorrow**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here you go! Your first chapter for today!**

BPOV

"yes it's me!" I said giving him a hug. I missed him. He looks just the same. I wonder why. I know he is a werewolf but....

"get off me!" he said pushing me away. "Bella is dead."

"Well not really 'cause I'm here right now."

"Prove it."

" your a werewolf."

"try not stating the obvious. Something only Bella knows."

"my dad's name is Charlie, you like motorcycles, Charlie is a cop, you even know that I dated a vampire...still not enough? Victoria was after me."

"Well... how are you alive then?" he asked.

" I asked some certain group of vampires to kill me but they turned me instead."

"leave it up to you to get what you want...don't take that in a bad way...it's just that... where have you been? I missed you so much!" he gave me a hug and started swinging me around but then stopped. Sniffed. Then backed away.

"You smell horrible. When was the last time you showered?"

"a couple of days after we went cliff jumping..." I said. Did I really smell that bad? I thought that I smelled as good as any other vampire...

"when was the last time you took a shower, Jacob? _You_ smell awful." I said.

"I took one this morning. Well you know that Vampires smell awful compared to werewolves right?"

"Well I haven't been with a vampire and a werewolf at the same time so..."

"hey wanna go see everyone?"

"sure!" we ran down to a campfire and everyone stood up protecting there girls. It looked like Sam had a different girlfriend... or whatever. They also looked... older. Not that much older but more mature... only Jacob looked the same.

"Who is this?" Sam asked disgusted. He probably knew I was a vampire.

"It's Bella." Jacob said. He looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help myself but smile back. "She was changed by a group of vampires...was is the Cullens who changed you?" I paused for a minuted then answered.

"No."

"then who did?" Paul asked.

"I can't say. I am one of them though. The group of vampires that changed me. We are royal." Every stared at me with confusion so I told them everything up to before Edward came. I didn't tell them about the Volturi other than that they are royal. After I told them everything they seemed to calm down a little bit. They saw that I can control myself around humans even though I have lost control before. The one time I ever lost control. I wasn't even a newborn. I was with Jane because we found a group of vampires killing conspicuously and we came in just before they had another group of ten dead and with the blood everywhere we had to clean it by drinking it. As we were about to leave I saw a little kid come up to us. The sun just rose and she saw us. She was a beautiful kid. About the age of 4 or 5 with curly brunette hair and light blond hair streaks running through them. She saw us sparkling and she loved it. She touched me and before I lost control she asked

"Were is mommy and daddy?" I remembered two adults about to die so we drank their blood. That must have been them. They had matching rings, too.

"They are sleeping." I said. But it was too late she saw them behind us with blood dripping everywhere. Coming from there eyes, there mouths, and their neck. She cried and when she ran over to them she tripped and cried even more. Her blue dress started to turn red and the smell of her blood overwhelmed me. I ran over to her she looked at me with with eyes wide and scared. I snapped her neck took her up to my mouth and started drinking her blood. When I finished I saw Jane standing there with a poker face on. A man came out of behind the tree and with a gun in his hand he tried to shot me but I dogged it ran over to him and did the same thing I did to the girl. Jane took me away before another person could come and walk into their own death.

I will never forget that day. But who knows what would happen if we were not there? Those monsters would have dine if we didn't get there in time? That girl would have died to. And so would have that man. And more. Jane tries to tell me that we did a good thing but I will never forgive myself.

After I explained everything Jacob and I went on a walk.

"so when are you going back." Jacob whispered. I didn't want to tell him I am leaving tomorrow. I like being with him. But I guess that I have to.

"Tomorrow."I said in a whisper.

"I want you to stay. I like it when I am with you."

" Me too." Jacob leaned in as I started freaking out. He couldn't possibly love me. Or like me in that way. Just when our lips were about to touch a load howl came out in the distance.

"I have to go. I won't be able to see you tomorrow. I'm sorry. I hope that you will come back." he told me. He gave me a hug and left.

"I will!" I yelled.

I walked down to the how and saw Charlie turning into the house in his cruiser. He was still working late. I felt bad for him. He lost the only person that took care of him. It's a good thing he has good friends like Billy. And now Sue.

I decided to go home now. There was nothing for me to do. I won't be able to hang out with Jake until who knows when. I drive up to the airport give them my ticket and head back to what some people call home.

**So how do you like it? tell me what you want! If you want me to recommend some of your stories on here just tell me and I will put a good review for you! I will try to put another chapter up today but I also have to put up another chapter for my other books. I am doing my best so please don't hate. :) :/ **

**Please review! **

**hey is sugar alcohol bad?**


	8. Chapter 7

EPOV

When we returned it seemed like forever unlike a day. No one was in the castle except us so no one could stop me from doing anything... except Alice.

" do you want to go shopping Edward?" she asked jumping up and down.

" Alice you already know that that is a no."

" and you should already know that going through peoples stuff is not the best thing to do."

" stay out of my life. I need to find Bella if it is the last thing I do... And don't even comment me on that. Now if you will excuse me... I need to go save my everything." as I said the last word I sprinted off to her room.

I open the door and look around. Everything is clean and organized as I expected. I started with her nightstand... Nothing but jewelry and on top is an old fashioned lamp. I looked in the other nightstand on the other side of the bed...wait bed? Why would she have a bed? Maybe just to occupy this huge space. But that one only had books and on top was a matching lamp and another Bo- is that Wuthering heights? Is...why... What does it look exactly like Bella's? I took it and threw it on the bed so when I leave I will have something to show and get a lead on were Bella is. Then I look in the closet. It was almost as big as Alice's back in forks. It was filled with pretty clothes but in the way back I spotted just some regular clothes. Clothes that looked like...Bella's. They are Bella's! I grabbed the ones that looked familiar to me and thee them on the bed but when I came back to get the rest I found a box. With the crown that Bella was wearing... I took that and the box with me back to the bed. I examined the crown. As I was looking threw everything(other than the box) I thought could she be? No she is a vampire. But something reminds me of her... No she only has stuff that Bella has... My phone started vibrating at that time when I checked caller ID it said Alice. It may have just said annoying pest. I ignored it but when I put it in my pocket and started opening the box I heard a loud gasp.

" what are you doing?"

Is it to late to answer that phone call ?

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I just really needed to update soon. I finally have a good way to write more! On my ipod touch I just write in my notes thing and then just send it to my email then I go to my email on my laptop copy and past it to my writing thing then just upload it to this website. I will be writing a lot more but I need some ideas for the next chapter! **

**I dedicate this chapter to my little brother Xander for letting me watch my T.V show in peace.**

**Please review and tell me what I'm doing right what I'm doing wrong, and what you want to see in later chapters. I really need some help with this story right now! **

REVIEW! IT MAKES ME FEEL HAPPY!


	9. Chapter 8

_**I AM SO READY FOR THE WORLD CUP!**_

**BPOV**

Once the flight landed and I got back to the castle I saw Alice on the phone. She wasn't talking that made me a little curious. But right now I just wanted to put on my crown and get some sleep.**( in case you forgot the crown makes her human)** but I didn't get my wish. Someone pulled on my arm.

" hey do you want to go shopping princess?" Alice. It's always Alice.

" I'm sorry I have to go do something." I said and pulled away from her grip.

" well could you tell me were a good shopping place is around here?" she asked.

" if you ask Gianna I'm sure she will tell you." but Alice just looked at me with a confused expression. Oh yeah... That accident with Jane.

" I'm sure Heidi or Jane would be glad to tell you. Just make sure that you mention me." I said and walked away.

" wait were are they?"

" in their rooms."

" where are their rooms?" she asked. So annoying. But instead of answering I sprinted to my room. And it didn't take long. But when I opened the door I gasped.

" what are you doing?" I yelled. It was Edward. He just stood there frozen as I did at the door. "why are you here?"

" I'm looking for Bella." he said with my crown in his hand.

" give me the crown." I said in a calm tone but if I were human my heart would be racing with fear right now.

" this is Bella's crown. She was wearing it. Why do you have it?"

" she didn't want it." at that moment he was next to me.

" No more lies. I'm not playing anymore games. Were. Is. Bella."

"She's gone." I whispered. Edward hesitated for a moment. Probably just taking it all in. He looked hurt. Like when I first saw him here. Like there was nothing. He finally answered.

"then why am I here? You kept my family and myself here for weeks!"

" Carlisle and Esme left." I pointed out.

" Carlisle had a job to go to. Otherwise he would be here."

" I'm sorry that you had nothing else to do but stay." I said. " I'm sorry you have no life. I'm sorry all you can do all day is sit in the corner of your room and stare at the wall." but as soon as I said it I wanted to take it back. "I'm sorry Edward I-"

" it's fine. Your right. I have no joy in my life. Nothing."

" But it was still wrong for me to say it. And if you have nothing then just stay here with the Volturi. " and once again I take that back but it was to late now.

" I have a family. I'm not just going to leave them." he said.

" they can stay too. We have enough room here."

" thank you. I would have to confront them first though."

" it's already settled!" again Alice came in. She was jumping up and down.

" why don't we just start all over. Get to know each other. I would feel so much comfortable." Edward said but that was not his best idea. I don't want them to know me. But they already decided. Alice dragged me to the main room were the Cullens were waiting.

" let's start over! I'm Alice. This is my mate Jasper. This is Emmett and his mate Rosalie. And this is Edward. Our parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen." then she nodded to her family.

" I'm Jasper. I can control moods and I like making bets with Emmett and hanging out with Alice. Before I was a vampire I was in the confederate army in the civil war."

" hey I'm Emmett. As you van see I am the most hunky guy here and the most hansome. I like doing stuff with rose making bets wrestling and anything fun. Before I was a vampire I was getting mulled my a bear. Rose saved me."

" I'm Rosalie. I like shopping. And being with Emmett. When I was human... I was beautiful and Carlisle changed me." I'm sure she edited.

" I'm Alice. I love shopping, being with jazz having parties and just hanging out. I can foresee the future. And I sadly don't know anything about my past."

" I'm Edward. I can read minds. When I was human I was dying of Spanish influenza and Carlisle changed me." he shook my hand to shake it and I could feel an electric shock like the first time we touched. I knew he could tell because we stared into my eyes the same way he did before.

It seemed like we were only looking at each other for a few seconds but when I looked around no one was around and the clock stated that it was 2:58 a.m. about a half an hour later when everyone reintroduced themselves.

" um... So maybe we could hang out some time? Only for this whole thing on getting to know each other better." Edward asked breaking the stare. He smiled that perfect crocked smile and ran his hand threw his hair. I felt a little sad that just an hour ago he thought I was still alive but when I told him I was dead he now likes the new me. It's so very confusing. But I was far too dazzled to think straight. He was there. With that beautiful smile that would always make me smile. And I did this time too.

" how about in an hour?" I said.

" I will be honored." he said taking my hand and kissing it. I giggled and he smiled. " I will see you 4." I ran off to my room and saw Alice standing in the middle of my room with bags.

" well we don't have time to go shopping... So I just went by myself instead." we tried on many clothes **( on profile)** but she decided which one looked best on me. She curled my hair and put on just a little make-up.

" you know I haven't seen Edward stare at someone like that for a long time." Alice said. " He never said anything. After we left Forks he want off hunting someone. He didn't succeed. This girl-" he was looking for a distraction. Someone to be with other than me. "-was a vampire-" she was someone beautiful to. Perfect. Unlike me. "that tried to kill Bella." nevermind. Why was he trying to hunt Victoria though? By himself too? He could have died. I wouldn't be able to see him like I am today. Why? Why would he do that? " the only reason he did it was because he wanted to make sure that Bella was safe. He didn't care if he died since he hand nothing." oh. "but he lost her and Carlisle found him and told him that it was better that he stopped. He chased her all the way to Texas. I think that Victoria should be scared. She probably gave up." she finished and started to to look around. As if she could anything more to me.

" let's put on your crown to make it perfect!" Alice said picking up my crown.

" wait! Not that cr-" but I was too late she put on my human crown and saw me.

"...B-B-Bella?..."

**Hey I know that this chapter is short. The last two chapters have been short because I thought it would be a good ending. Speaking of good endings have you guys read the short second life of Bree Tanner? phenomenal ending. I loved it. I meant to ask you guys before if you have read it but I forgot. Also if you guys review you will get a little treat in your email inbox later. Maybe like a part of the next chapter? I have been working on it and I plan to make it longer but lets just see how it goes. **

**AGAIN REVIEW AND YOU WILL KNOW A LITTLE BIT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**I don't care if you just send a one worded review. I do like long reviews though... And AmzyK5089... you seem really hipper! Lol. Thank you to all of my reviewers! I will personally send you a email thanking you later but right now my mom told me I need to go to bed. :( Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Before you read I would like to recomend this story its called "Love will always Prevail" It's a twilight Fanfiction story by TwilightFanatic01 . I want to keep reading the story but I can't if more people don't review that story. so read it and review! And I am also sorry but this chapter is a little short. I only got a couple reviews and if I got more It would have been longer...so please review this story too. **

BPOV

At that moment I ripped the crown off my head and put a shield around us. I can not afford for anything to happen now. I just hope I was fast enough to get the shield around us. I could see that she was about to say something but I covered her mouth.

" if you say anything louder than this whisper than it will be the end." I said so low I don't even know if she heard me. But she nodded and started talking.

" are you Bella?" she asked. I nodded. She gasped and it was loud. She covered her mouth and mouthed sorry.

" it's fine but you need to promise right now that you will tell anyone about this. If you do... Well everything will have to change. I _will_ find a way to erase your memory. So right now you have to swear on everyone's ashes."

"I swear not to speak of any of this." she said. We stared at eachother for a second then she hugged me. " I have missed you so much! Wait what about my thoughts?" she asked still in a low voice.

" my shield." I said.

" whoa. That's so cool!... How did this happen?" she asked. You could tell that she was very concerned.

" I can't tell you now. I have to go to Edward."

" are you going to tell him?" she asked. She had a smile on her face. She looked as if she were waiting for something but then her smile disappeared. " why can't I see what you are going to do?"

" I don't know but I have to go. I will keep your head clear for now. " I ran off to the main room to find Edward. He was looking at the pictures when I came in. He noticed that I was there and came over to my side.

"Is that you?" he said pointing to a picture with myself on it. It made me look like a God. I smiled and nodded. He smiled too. "Well I thought that we could take a walk in the garden... If that is okay with you."

" yeah. That would be nice." we ran to the garden and them started walking we when reached the pathway.

" so tell me about yourself."

" what do you want to know?"

" well first of all .When were you changed and why?"

" I was changed about a year ago. I had a chance to be changed. And I took it."

" why?"

" I didn't like my human life. I thought that if I was changed I would be able to live a better life."

" what was you human life like?"

" at first it was like everyone else. Then something changed and I got depressed." To much was coming out and I couldn't stop.

" please tell me more. I would like details."

" uh... Well... I fell inlove with someone. And he left me. Told me he didn't love me." Edward had a poker face on as he looked forward. I could tell he was thinking.

" still you are giving me nothing." was all he said. I knew what was going on. He wanted to get me to say too much then use it against me... I really am going crazy.

" I'm sorry that is all I can say. If I say too much... It will just turn out bad. I would never know."

" know what?"

" nothing. I was just thinking outloud... So how is your life?"

" dull. Boring. It always was ever since I left Bella. Nothing makes sense."

" so why are we doing this?"

" you remind me of her. For some weird reason I know you. Like... Your so familiar. I just want to know you." I fared at him trying to figure him out. He loves me. He hates me. Feels guilty about me. Then loves me. I don't know what I am going to do with him. " is there something wrong?" he asked concerned.

" I would like to ask you some questions if that is okay."

" well that depends... What is there to ask?"

" I want to see if you really love Bella. All of you."

" what are talking about?" I just ignored him. I took his hand and ran off. I called everyone into my room so we could have a talk. Once everyone was in I made sure my shield was still on Alice and began.

" I know you all love Bella. In different ways. But if I may, I would like to make sure all of you are making the right choice." they look confused as I continued. " please tell me what Bella meant to all of you." Rosalie started unexpectedly.

" she was everything I wanted. She was human, she had a wonderful boyfriend that would do anything for her. She was beautiful too. So sweet and loving. I envied her though. She had everything but she wanted to give it all away to be one of us. I would love her to be apart of our family but she thinks that to become our family she has to change. She never had to." she shook her head and continued. " I loved her like a sister." she sighed and looked around. Then at me. She was shocked to see my facial expression. My jaw was hanging and I felt happy. I had so many emotions in my face I was so hard to read. Finally I shook my head and said,

" that was very thoughtful Rosalie. Is anyone else ready?" but everyone just looked around. " why don't we just talk again tomorrow." they left but I caught up with Rosalie and Alice.

" may I talk to you for a second?" I said expanding my shield over to Rosalie. They nodded and I took them to my room.

" are you going to...?" Alice whispered.

" yes. Rosalie. You really touched me with that speech. And I would lime to show you something."

" what?"

" who I really am." I walked over to my human crown and put it on my head. You would never guess the way Rosalie reacted.

**Hey I need some help. This chapter wasn't my best and I NEED SOME IDEAS! I'm going crazy! Like everything is leading from one thing to another in this story. So please help and send me ideas. **

**But other than that I am going to start a new thing by asking you a question each chapter. Here is this question for this chapter: **

**What do you think Bella meant by " I would never know." ? It might be obvious but still answer! **

**REMEMBER TO SEND ME IDEAS! I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH OUT THEM!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I saw Eclipse at the midnight! I was SO AWESOME! lol!**

BPOV

She ran up and she hugged me. Then slapped me. Then hugged me again. I was very surprised at that. But I kinda deserved the slap.

" how is it possible?" she whispered still hugging me.

"I don't know. Why is it possible that there are vampires and werewolves? Someone created them at some point. I just so happened to create this."

" you have no clue how much we missed you. It's been so boring. No vampires to hunt and kill, no joy In Edward...well in anyone. We all lost someone. A best friend, a sister, a daughter, or a lover."

"well that's good to hear... For me. I'm so sorry."

" you shouldn't be sorry. We should be the ones that are sorry. We left. You didn't." I winced at that. She noticed. "I'm sorry. For that... for everything."

" thank you Rosalie."

" so are we all good?"

" not all of you. Only you two. No one else seems to care enough."

" what?" alive and Rosalie said. But only Rosalie continued.

"why do you even think we are here? To look for you!"

" exactly none of you really found me. You two got it easy. Alice put the crown on and found out. It was a complete accident! I let you in because I never knew you felt that way."

" well Edward is going to find out. I'm sure he is reading our thoughts at the moment." I shook my head.

" I'm shielding our thoughts right now. We won't know anything as long as you don't tell him... And if you do I will erase you memory. All of yours."

" his is ridiculous. Why are you keeping this from them? They love you."

" not enough to know I'm right here."

" I think you are going a little overboard on this don't you think?"

" I don't want to be hurt again." I said through my teeth.

" I don't understand."

" when you left... I was hurt. I didn't eat, I could barley sleep, I never talked or did anything. Charlie tried to ship me off to Renee but I refused. I also did reckless things. I got on the back of some strangers motorcycle, I bought one myself and had someone fix it for me and I drove it myself I almost jumped off a cliff when I realized that none of it was worth it. So I came here. Edward mentioned them. He said he almost came here a ling time ago when James attacked me. He said he never knew if he would make it in time. He would have came here and followed me... So I came here hoping to die with nothing but the offered me more. To become them and to have a loving family. I accepted for I had nothing to lose."

" what about Charlie? And Renee?"

" I was thinking about them until after I was changed. They said I couldn't go back. I had to fake my death. And as you know it happened a long time ago."

" i can't believe this." Alice said. Rosalie was speechless.

" I'm just happy you weren't there to witness it."

" was it really that bad?"

" yeah. Do you understand now?"

" yes." they both said in unison.

" so what about you and Edward?" Alice asked.

" like I said I am waiting. And by the way no giving anyone hints. In will know if you do and there will be a consequence." but they just rolled their eyes. " Don't think there will not be...just ask Aro." they nodded their heads.

"Um...Can I come in?" Jane was at the doorway.

"Yes, please enter." I said.

" Aro would like to see you...alone." I nodded and made my way to the main room.

"Ah. It's good to see you... Stella." He said. Edward must be listening or he would have called me by my real name. "Well we have a problem. It appears that a very gifted vampire has been disobeying the law, a very public kill was made today and put him in 'safe keeping'." Yeah. He means in a chamber like room with no one and nothing. "You know what to do." Yes. I have to fight him until one of us die. Aro only gives second chances to vampires with very special abilities so he tests them then if the vampire can kill the most powerful one, being me, he will then be able to live a serve with the Volturi. I of course when every time. But when I see the vampire I am not so sure I will when this one.

**R **

**RE  
**

**REV  
**

**REVI **

**REVIE **

**REVIEW**

**REVIE **

**REVI **

**REV **

**RE **

**R**

**REVIEW! AND SEE ECLIPSE! IT'S AWESOME!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! This chapter will have a lot of different POV.**

**_RPPOV will be random person point of view_**

_**APOV will only for this chapter be anonymous point of view. For other chapters it will change**_

_**TVPOV will be troubled vampire point of view.**_

**I'm doing this so you won't know who the vampire is until another chapter. I'm sorry I'm so evil. It's just to make the story more suspenseful. Sorry again. I will see you at the end of the chapter!**

TVPOV

Almost the worst day of my life. I have had so many bad days but this one makes the top 3. I'm sure there will be no more bad days after this one... No good ones either.

RPPOV(Little girl)

"momma! Momma! Look over there! I just saw a princess! She was wearing a crown and she had long brown hair and a pretty dress and everything!" I never thought I would see a real princess. Just wait till I get back to school and tell everyone about it! I will have more than one friend! Rachel and I will finally be popular. No more Tiffany and her group telling us what to do. I like having ice cream eaten not shoved in my face. I'm sorry that I have glasses and I always trip over my feet and I have crocked teeth... But I think I'm pretty. Mommy even tells me. And if I listen close enough, at night when I pray, I can here daddy tell me too.

" I saw her to sweety. Now we have to stay with group so we don't get lost." momma said. I grabbed her hand and walked with her in the big crowd. Today was a holiday. Well I haven't heard of it but a lot of people are here so I guess it's a big day.

RPPOV (teenage boy)

Wow. This is so gay. My dad told me that there will be hot gir- whoa. I'm gonna get her number. She is so hot! Beautiful brown hair great body and perfect size. I think Ashley is gonna have to wait for that date. And I have nothing to worry about being the hottest boy in school. Voted most datable and most hot. I have a great 6pack and I can bench 230 and I have the best tan. Damn! She sparkles! Literally! I just-

"hey kid could you watch were you're going?" I yelled at some kid. She really needs to grow up. She keeps yelling about some princess. Maybe it's that one girl. Sweet she is rich too!

TVPOV

I was having trouble thinking when I wondered in front of the castle. I saw so many people. Must be a holiday. All of a sudden a little girl tripped. And cut her knee. Blood. Blood! BLOOD! I stared there trying to control myself but she was there. Her crying didn't help either. I started to breath when I smelt her. I thought I could handle it but I lunged for her. She stared at me and her mom screamed and jumped in front of her. I threw her mom and grabbed the girl. Then I saw a boy looking at the us. Some of the blood got on him. Why can't I control myself?

RPPOV (teenage boy)

What the hell was going on? Oh crap I got some of that girls blood on me. I was far too interested on what was going on in front of me to care though. But when I looked up all I saw was the sparkling man running toward me. It...burns.

RPPOV (little girl before the vampire charged)

I saw a sparkling man! There was rainbows everywhere! Ah! I tripped. I cried and mommy helped me up. I sucked it up and looked at the man. He was running really fast! Over toward my direction. Mommy screamed and jumped in front of me. The man threw her into a wall! I looked at mommy and she looked like she was sleeping. The man picked me up. I screamed. It hurts so bad! I whimpered and cried. Then he dropped me.

"daddy?"

APOV

He stood there watching her as the girl cried. I knew what was going to happen. I could see his eyes change and he licked his lips.

"NOOOOOO!" I cried. I tried to grab his arm but I was too late. He was already sprinting toward the little girl. If I tried to get it I would be late and it would reveal more. All I could do is stand and watch. I cried as I watched him kill the girl and boy. The mom was probably dead too. I don't thing any human could survive being thrown that hard. I saw the Volturi come out and take him away. I couldn't stay to watch them finish everyone off but all of my senses got cut off. I started walking away from were I was standing and once I had everything back I ran off to were they were keeping him. He didn't struggle. He just sat there in his sell. Staring at the wall.

"Well do you want to join him?" Felix asked me. I was thinking. I might want to. But before I could answer she dragged me out of the room locked the door and walked away.

**I am very aware that this chapter is VERY SHORT I just wanted to update because all of my fans are awesome and we reached a goal of 50 REVIEWS! I was so happy! So here is a special thanks to all of my Reviewers! **

**Snoopykid ElanaElizabeth17 TotallyTwilight98**

**Heartlsyheart Alice Fashion Cullen Twilightlover112**

**little girl in a tree Lchandler2009 RosalieHale**

**November baby1983 Joy102601 AmzyK5089**

**AspenCayde Swimming nut Jenox2009**

**HanAlexander Demi-Bella-Twihard Maddie**

**Smartcandies103 myDADDYistheKINGofKINGS daddiesdarlingangel**

**Bellagirl808 eddiebella jackson vamp1001**

**star1the2friend necromancer girl TAKCH1**

**musicalxsilence Marlijn MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR**

**XxHeartstwirlxX S.M.' .WOLF**

**Twilight642531 Michaylalove momotwiheart **

**WOW that took forever! Sorry if I missed one!**

**R **

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW **

**REVIE **

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**


	13. Chapter 12

BPOV

I tried to stay happy as Chelsea walked me down to the training room. Actually land or area describes it more. They had it for the longest time. When Felix and Santiago joined the Guard Aro cleared the land so they could train. Just when I got here they improved it so It had special obstacles and levels for difficulties. But for right now we, as in me and part of the guard, were going to use it for battling.

"So are you excited? We haven't trained for awhile." Chelsea asked looking over her shoulder.

"No." I replied truthfully. I shouldn't be happy when other people will die.

"Oh." was all she said as she opened the doors to the arena. This part of the land was used the most. It was as big as 10 football fields and It had seats that you would find in a stadium surrounding it. I saw Felix and Afton ruffing it up out their and It gave me a smile. The first smile of the day. I quickly realized that they where heading this way and I jumped right in between them. I wanted to get in and out of here before anyone else came to join me on a "great day".

"Stop!" I yelled. "It's my turn and I want it now." I said threw my teeth.

"Doesn't it go "It's my _money_ and I _need_ it now"?" Felix said trying to make me laugh. I growled at him and he said, "Geez just calm down and get your facts right." after he said that he ran to the other side of the stadium. He was smart to run.

"Okay let's do this." I said. I was going to continue with "before anyone shows up" but Alec, Corin, Demetri, Santiago, Heidi, Jane, Renata, and a few others from the guard showed up. I blew a few strands of hair out of my face and walked to the center of the arena and took in a big, unnecessary breath and started stretching. It made me look good even though it was totally a wast of time. Then as everyone took their seats I saw some unexpected gussets taking seats up high. I thought that they wouldn't want to see the girl that would be battling someone _very_ close to them to the death. I guess they didn't know. I don't know how they couldn't. One of them waved but I couldn't do anything back. I couldn't. It would hurt me to become close to them again. I turned away to find Felix standing in front of me.

" Okay, sweetheart. Let's test that body of yours." He said smiling. I smiled with him and what he thought was a "joke". I clasped my hands together, then rubbed them together and thought of a workout outfit and it appeared on me in a split second. A nice sports bra and comfy short shorts. Not my kind of thing but hey! Why not live a little?

"Ah, ah, ah! No powers! N-O! El Zippo!" He said waving his finger. You would never think he would be like this. More of the scary body guard...and he is...when he is really dead on about something. Which is usually all the time except when he is around me. He told me he feels normal.

"Um you know I cant do that."I said making sure my shield was still on everyone...yep it's all good.

"Fine. Whatever. Keep that one weird one but everything else. GONE." he said raising his eyebrow. I concentrated on all of my powers except the one that is keeping me from exposing everything that I worked on ever sense he left.

"Okay are you guys ready?" Jane said, defiantly mad that Aro made her come down to help. She blew the whistle and she got into position. He made the first move. A simple punch to the face. Like that would do anything. I dogged it and kicked him in the stomach. He flew all the way back into the stands. It already looked like I won but he doesn't give up so easily when he knows he has been beat. He tried to get up but I was too fast for him I grabbed him by the arms and threw him up high in the air everyone gasped but I just put my hands on my hips and smiled. When he came back down I grabbed him and threw him in the ground as hard I could. I heard clapping as Jane blew the whistle.

"Be-" She started then sighed. "Stella wins. Who's next?" she said looking around. "Oh good. Corin go." she said pointing to Corin then to me. He got up and put his head down as he came over my way.

"Let's do this." he mumbled. Jane blew the whistle and stood up straight. Damn it! I forgot about his power! I only have my shield. My mental shield. He can transfer into someones body making them do whatever they want to do. It's physical contact so my mental shield wont do crap. I could feel him close to me and then WHAM! He was controlling me in an instant. I punched myself in the face then the gut then back in the face about four more times. Then he made me run into the the board behind us that was separating the battlefield from the seats. I growled and I used everything I could to make myself walk to his body. He may be strong but not _that _ strong. If I reach his limp body all I need to do is touch it and he will back to his own body. It takes him about three seconds to recover just enough time to let him have have it and if he tries to control my body again I will already be touching him so it wont make a difference. He was doing everything he could to stop me from reaching his body but I know myself way more than he does. I got to his body and His eyes fluttered right open as I punched him. He tried to recover again but I was too quick I punched in the face once more then to his gut and lastly to where it really hurts. As he dropped to the ground in pain the whistle blew. I smiled. I could hear laughing from the crowd and even from Corin. I couldn't help but join in. Jane blew the whistle over and over until everyone stopped.

"Now if your ready, Renata will now take her turn." Jane said. Renata can control the weather. Very useful... but she doesn't use her power right.

"wait!" I yelled.

"Too bad." Jane said before she blew the whistle. Crap. I wanted another power! Then Lighting struck me. Usually this wouldn't hurt but she made sure it did. She hates me. Jane told me that she was the newest to the guard so everyone would pay a lot of attention to her. Her power helped her popularity also. She was also secretly inlove with Demetri. But when I showed up everything changed. She wasn't the baby of the family/guard and she is jealous of me because I made the crown, I have more than one special ability, and most of the guys on the guard fell for me including Demetri.

I screamed out in pain from the shock but quickly regained myself she tried to hit me again but I dogged it. It started to flood but that didn't do anything. I can swim, and I can swim _fast_. She was still in the stands until she finally jumped down and the water disappeared. She started a tornado but I ran right through it. But she used her head to think of something. When I ran though it I ran into an earthquake. She quickly closed it and I was trapped underneath the ground. I could feel Jane reaching for the whistle and I could hear everyone gasp. Renata was probably smiling. But I concentrated on one of my powers. I wanted to freeze time so I could get out and pin her down. I heard the whistle starting to make a sound when It stopped. That means I did it! I dug myself up and say everyone frozen. Jane was blowing, everyone was standing looking down were I was buried and Renata had the biggest smile on her face. I knew she would have tried to kill me if no one was around. She might have even done it before I froze time.

I quickly filled the hole back up, rapped Renata's hands behind her back, threw he on the ground and sat on top of her. Then I concentrated on my power taking it away-still keeping my mental power-and resumed time. The whistle continued to blow then stopped again. I thought I unfroze time! But then I looked at Jane and she had a shocked look on her face.

"Okay. Who's next?" I said getting up.

"Nuh-Uh. I won! You cheated!" Renata yelled.

"I am allowed another power. I won." I said.

"No, no, no. I have only...Not all of us have more than one special ability. Your not allowed to use all of them!"

"The rules say that as long as I only use the same amount of powers the other person has the match is fair."

"Exactly! You are using your shield _and_ your time thingy."

"I'm only using my shield to protect the secret. I never used it in battle. Besides it's my mental shield. It won't do anything on your power."

"Whatever. I'm done. Especially with you." she said pointing to me. Thunder and lighting started to roar as she left.

"Remember what Aro said!" I yelled as she left. Aro told everyone not to expose my secret. She was probably going to right now but one little reminder helped that. I don't think she wants to die from telling a secret.

"WHATEVER!" she yelled back. Jane told me that she thinks the word "whatever" means the "F word" followed by the word "you".

"YOU TO!" I yelled back and Jane laughed.

The battles continued and I one every one of them. Jane and Alec are always the easiest because they only use their powers. They never train. So with my shield I always win. The hardest to battle was Santiago. He didn't have any powers but he has had _a lot_ of training. I still won keeping myself at the top. As we all packed up to leave I saw our guests were still there. This is a perfect time to go ask Aro a favor before they find out.

I ran as quickly as I could to where Aro was.

"Aro!" I yelled. "Please don't have do this!"

" I don't disobey my own rules." He replied.

"Please then don't tell them I have to be the one to do it. Just make up a name and I will figure something out."

"Well I am sorry but-"

"Just tell them someone named... Fear will do it."

"What?"

"Please?" He sighed and I took that as a yes and hugged him.

"It still has to be you." I nodded and left. I ran to my room not knowing where else I could go and handle it. I put on my human crown and cried. Why did I have to do this? Why did I make this stupid crown? A knock disrupted my thinking.

"Come in." I said taking off the crown. It was Sulpicia. I put my crown back on and continued crying.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm sorry. I know how you feel." she said rubbing my back.

"No. You don't. I have to kill someone. And this someone is not like the others. This someone has a life. This someone has Family and friends. Someone who-" I was cut off by my crying. "What am I going to do?"

"Well..." She said taking off my crown. I continued crying without any tears. "Use your powers. I heard your talk with Aro. Disguise yourself." She said handing me a picture that she drew. The girl had firey orange/red hair, blood red eyes, and a perfect face. She was wearing a black dress.**(A/N the one that Jane was wearing in New Moon.)** her hair was also as long as mine and had perfect waves.

"This should help with that." she said.

"But it doesn't help the fact that I am going to have to kill him."

"I'm so sorry. This is all I got." and with that she left. I continued to look at the beautiful girl in the picture. I turned it around just by curiosity and found that there was writing on the back.

_Aro would never let anyone kill you._

I know what I need to do.

_**AUTHERS NOTE PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**_

**HEY! What do you think? But first I am so sorry about that last chapter. I forgot to put a POV in front of on of the paragraphs and It got all screwed up. After the first paragraph with TVPOV it says :**

"**'Momma, Momma! Look over there! I just saw a princess! She was wearing a crown and she had long brown hair and a pretty dress and everything!' I never thought I would see a real princess. Just wait till I get back to school and tell everyone about it!" **

**And In front of that paragraph it should have said RPPOV(Little girl). **

**I'M SO SORRY! I'm gonna change the last chapter to the edited one. So it will be all cleared up. Thanks so much to those who reviewed the last chapter. That made me realize that I messed up big time. :) ;/ **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! *sobs * I haven't been getting that many reviews. :( PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me feel better so I can write bigger chapters like this one :) **

_**Rubies are Red **_

_**The sky is Blue **_

_**I love writing **_

_**So please review **_


	14. Chapter 13

BPOV

"Hello? Are you down here?" I whispered, in a different voice, running down the stairs into what Aro calls "Safe keeping".

"Who is it?" He growled.

"My name isn't important. We only have so much time until-"

"I die."

"Yes."

"Who is this?" he repeated. "I don't recognize your sent, and your voice."

"I already told you it doesn't matter. I want to get you out of here."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well for starters we need to make sure you don't die later today. The rest can wait."

"How am I supposed to not die? Stella is too powerful."

" I know. But she doesn't want to kill you... I will have to." I could hear him struggling in the chains he was in, then growling. "I have a plan! Just listen!"

"What is the plan? For you it is to kill me."

"No. I'm not going to. Aro wouldn't let me die. So if your winning..."

"He would stop the match and let us both win..."

"Yep. Now here's the plan.

" We walk out and begin as if we never knew each other. Whatever move you make I will doge and try to counter it. And after awhile I will be the one winning like always-"

"Like always? I thought you said-"

"No interrupting." He nodded and I continued. " and then once I am about to kill you you break out of my grip and hit me. And Alice will help with something."

"I don't want Alice involved. " he growled.

"She will only be throwing something to you. Don't worry. Now this will be my weakness." I have many of them but I wont get into that with him. " this is like my cryptonite. It's a little sphere, and all you need to do is take it and act like you have no idea what it is. Aro will stop the match there and everything will go just fine." the sphere used to be what made me human but then I took part of it and made it into a crown. I reshaped half of the thing back into a circle and put it in safe keeping. One day when I lost my crown and I wanted to be human I tried to use the sphere but I almost died. When I opened the box I could feel myself losing all of my powers but then I fell to the ground. I was in so much pain. Aro heard the screaming and put the sphere away. I told him the whole story and as much as he wanted to burn the damn thing I told him not to. I'm glad I did, too. He keeps it in a box, inside a titanic box inside a room outside.

"Okay let's do this." he said. He looked like he was in deep thought but I didn't pay much attention to his expression.

"You must not tell anyone about this." I said. He looked around his cell and at me. Oh yeah. There was no way he could tell anyone being locked up in there. "Oh... yeah." I said and then left. I needed to prepare.

~ ~ Later~ ~

"NO!" Alice screamed at me. "I could die! If I touch that thing who knows what will happen!"

"Nothing will happen. Just calm down. Nothing happened to Aro."

"Have Rose do it. She won't complain."

"No you are the only one that I want to know about the sphere."

"Why?"

"Your the only one I trust. I feel like everyone else will use it for something else other than that."

"Like what?"

" I don't know. Just being cautious."

"Okay. This is only for him though."

"'Kay but you have to promise me that you will not tell _anyone_ about me changing looks, the sphere, or this conversation."

"Okay but-"

"No buts. Even If I beg you to,you can't."

"Fine. Now go. The... whatever you call it-"

" Combattere fino alla morte"** (Fight to the death in Italian) **

"See you knew that and I don't care so whats the surprise? Anyways that starts in 3 minutes. You better hurry." I gave her a nod and ran off to my room.

The plan was to change myself into this girl, that I have named Fear, and just hope when I run out there to battle Aro won't stop it. And that he will know it's me.

After I used my powers to transform into Fear, looks and all, and ran to the doors of the arena. I was already late, 2 minutes to be exact, and Aro likes when everything is right on time. I didn't care if he was angry right now. So I waited for a few more minutes and opened the doors to the arena.

**Well that's the End of that chapter. I know its short. But do you know why I am ending it here? It's because I'm Just Kidding!**

Everyone stared at me. I was getting worried. Where is he? I looked at Aro, who had an angered look. He continued to look at me as he snapped his fingers and Felix dragged him out. He looked at me then looked up. That was code for him and I telling me that he was ready. I waved my hand in the air telling Aro that I was ready. He shook his head but signaled for the bell to ring.

We ran at full speed toward each other and he threw a punch. I dodged. He kicked, I dodged it. I punched him he went flying. He punched, I dodged, he punched again, and again then one last time before I let it hit me. We went back and forth until he went 4 hit combo on me and Alice threw him the sphere on cue. Aro's eyes widened. I pretended to be frightened and got up. But then he was by my side. I knew what he was going to do but I couldn't do anything back. He had my weakness. He punched me very hard.

"Damn it, Edward! Shit! THAT HURT!" I yelled at him. He ran next to me with a confused face but then quickly recomposed himself and brought the sphere closer and closer to me. I screamed at how bad it hurt. I could feel myself loosing my powers.

"Now. Were is Bella?" Edward asks.

**Okay now that is the end of the chapter. Tell me what you think! **

**Oh and guys I have been sick for the past couple weeks so I would appreciate it if you reviewed. I always feel great when I look in my inbox and see reviews. Maybe I will feel even better this chapter 'cause When your sick and something makes you happy you feel great. So long story short REVIEW! **

**Oh and Mockingjay comes out tomorrow! YES!**

_**Apples are red**_

_**My room is Blue **_

_**I heard you liked my poem **_

_**So keep up with the review. **_


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey it's me! The Fred movie is on today! Yes!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight. The Fabulous Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter: 14 **

**BPOV **

"Now, now, Edward... you don'thave to do this." Aro said putting his hands out in front of him, like he was surrendering. I was scared out of my mind. This could be it. For me, anyways. I could die right at this moment. If he moves the sphere any closer I would turn human. And by the grip he is holding me by would crush me in to pieces.

"I asked you a simple question." he said to me ignoring Aro. " Where. Is. Bella?" straining every word.

"Edward stop!" Alice yelled.

"Why should I?" he yelled back and then turned to me. "Not gonna answer?" at that moment I used all of the existing vampire strength in me to break from his grip. He moved in a fast motion bringing the sphere to my face, touching me, while I was moving his arm.

Then everything went black.

I was floating. Just like I was in the ballet studio. It was peaceful. Not at all like it was in the ballet studio. So maybe I am dead. I was "saved by the bell", as one of my teachers used to say. I was "saved by the bell" because I didn't need to finish what I started. It all started as a secret, then to a more public secret, then to the point where he almost found out who I really was while I was alive. But I'm pretty sure I'm dead now so I won't need to explain everything to him and the rest of his family.

"When do you think she will be back to normal?" I heard a voice say.

"Normal as in... vampire wise? Or human wise?" another voice said.

" Anyone of them. Normal enough so I will see her eyes." the first voice said.

"Well... I don't know. You crushed her pretty hard so I'm sure it wont be for awhile." the second voice said. "But again- I'm no Alice. You should ask her."

"Carlisle was right about the awhile part... but I'm sure she can hear us right now." That must have been Alice.

"Bella? It's Edward. I hope you can hear me. Actually it won't matter anyways because I will repeat myself, but I'm so sorry. I had no idea that it was you. And I love you. More than anything in this world. Please," I could feel something cold grasp my hand. " if you can hear me please just squeeze my hand or something. Anything to let me know your okay." But I didn't do anything. Because I'm not okay. I can feel the cold again. I'm not a vampire. I can't feel my powers. I'm not a vampire. I can't hear everything. I'm not a vampire. I'm no longer a vampire.

"Bella." I heard Edward say in a sad voice. "Please." he broke into a whisper. But this time when I tried to move I couldn't. Now I'm scared. Toes. Nothing. Fingers. Nothing. Eye lids. Nothing. Then I heard a scream. A loud, ear piercing, scream.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward yell. The screaming didn't stop.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard multiple people say. The screaming continued.

"She's scared, she probably can't move. I gave her too much laughing gas. I thought she would be out longer.." I heard Carlisle say.

"Bella! Please stop screaming! You are okay! Please Bella! Your going to be fine!" Edward said. The screaming died down and I could hear someone panting. Me? Apparently I was the one screaming and I never even knew it. And then finally I could feel myself breathing. My chest moving up and down.

"Bella?" I could hear everyone say. I opened my eyes and say the most beautiful figure hovering over me.

"Oh, Bella." he said leaning back. I slowly sat up and saw all of the Cullens, and most of the Volturi in the room all staring at me.

"What... what's going on?" I said. Everyone continued to stay quiet, so I got up. I couldn't stand up straight for long and I started to fall. Edward caught me and brought me up face to face with him. I heard everyone leave but I never looked away from Edward.

"I will just... leave you two alone for a sec..." Carlisle said and walked out.

"Bella." Edward breathed.

"You don't need to repeat anything. I heard it all." I said.

"Not all of it." he said. " Bella. Why would you lie to me?"

"I don't want to hear this."

"Well that's too bad because I want to."

"I lied because I wanted you to leave, I didn't want you to come back in my life again and hurt me. I barely made it the first time."

"Bella. It was a lie. I will never stop loving you. Why do you think I came here? I told you. I couldn't live without you."

"but-"

"There are no buts. I love you. And I hope that you can forgive me, because I honestly don't know how to live without you."

" Edward. How couldn't I forgive you when you just said the sweetest thing to me? How can I not forgive you when I am inlove with you?" and just then he kissed me. I could feel that he had a slight smile on his face as he kissed me.

"I love you, Bella." He said.

"I love you, too Edward."

Then once again everything went black and the screaming started again.

**REVIEW!**


	16. AN please read

Hey guys so I have been thinking and I really need a beta... I have ideas for this story but I don't know if they are right or if they will work. And two heads are better than one so if you are interested then PM me! I really need your help! I am also needing some ideas for this story so I have more options.

I am looking for someone trustworthy and is open to all ideas.

Once again if you are interested for being my beta for this story PM me and I will get back to you ASAP.

Thanks again!


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry it's been a long since I updated. I would like to announce I have a new beta that has helped me make big decisions that will help me big time with this story.**

**Thank you, Celene Hundor Midnight!**

**NOW YOU MUST READ THIS! This is the last chapter of Death Princess... but I am starting a sequel! Yay! So this sequel will be updated more often and it will be longer. More chapters, longer chapters and more organized. The sequel to death princess will be "Playing with Fate's Mistakes".**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight. The Fabulous Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 15 **

**BPOV**

Once the screaming started, it wouldn't stop. It was non-stop. For how much

screaming I was doing, you'd think I would of lost my voice already, but I

didn't. It seemed forever 'til I heard something other than my screaming

voice. Something so familiar. A voice. I heard a voice and it sounded

familiar.

"Bella!" a man's voice whispered loudly. "Bella stop! Wake up! Everything's

okay!"

I slowly pried my eyes open. Blinking, I gazed around. I saw Charlie was at

the side of my bed, holding one of my hands and stroking my hair, trying to

calm me. I looked down and find myself in my bed. It took me a while to

realize it was all a dream, just like all the others. The dream though was so

real, so vivid, and I could feel all of it. I started balling my eyes out,

wetting my bed covers.

"Bella?" Charlie urgently said, worry lining his voice. "Why are you crying?"

At first I couldn't answer. I was almost hyperventilating, choking on my own

tears and sobs. He watched me, stunned for a while, but then after a few

minutes, I started to calm down. The only sound was me gasping for a gulp of

air.

"It-it was a dream," I stuttered and started crying again.

Charlie looked at me worriedly, not knowing what to do. I did my best to try

to stop, but my heart shattered once more.

"Bells, you need to move on. I know how much you loved him but...maybe you

need someone new," he inquires. "Jacob has tried. Give him a chance."

Looking a little hurt that he thinks I could just move on so soon, I sigh.

"Dad, can I just have a moment. Please?" I begged, trying to be kind as I can

be, but all I wanted was to be with Edward.

Charlie hesitated, but reluctantly left as I continued to sob quietly.

Glancing back at me, he shuts the door lightly. Messy clothes and crumbled

papers were scattered all around my floor; it reminded me of my room in

Vol-Volt-Volterra...The Volturi...Princess Isabella...I sat there, thinking. Scenes of the

dream swirling in my mind. At that moment, everything became clear. I knew

what I had to do. I had to do everything I did in my dream...starting off with

Jacob and the cliff.

Jumping off of my bed, I slip on random clothes and grab my jacket and keys.

Jogging down the stairs, I past my dumbfounded father and out the door,

calling over my shoulder to him that I'm going to La Push. Slamming my door, I

start my car and pull out of my driveway...for the last time.

**WOW! So this is it. The end of Death Princess... And the beginning of of the sequel "Playing With Fate's Mistakes"! Please continue reading! The next story will be filled with twists, turns and drama! **

"**Playing With Fate's Mistakes" will be up soon!**


	18. SEQUEL!

**Well everyone, I had a fun time writing this story and hearing your Reviews,but I have some news. That was the end of the story Death princess, but there will be a sequel called "Playing With Fate's Mistakes" !**

Here is the summary for "Playing With Fate's Mistakes":

When Bella wakes up after having the dream of her life, what will she do to make it real? Will she hide away and forget it ever happened? Or will she go to Volterra and wait for Edward? During NM. Sequel to Death Princess.

Once again THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR DEATH PRINCESS BUT THERE IS A SEQUEL CALLED "Playing With Fate's Mistakes"

The sequel will be filled with twists, turns and drama. Please continue reading and Reviewing!

Reminder: Here is the sequel to Death Princess: "Playing With Fate's Mistakes"


End file.
